


It's Okay My Dear

by jhengchie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, Crack, Demons, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, actor!junhui, demon!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: It’s okay my dearWonhuiCrackWhen a depressed and suicidal actor decided to take his life by locking himself in a supposed haunted house and bleed to death met 7 demons, he never thought he’ll be pushed to live rather than die; were they really demons.





	It's Okay My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yerry_kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerry_kim/gifts).



> A/n: From a
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt](https://imgur.com/a/6v691)
> 
>  
> 
> given by my friend Yerry. I will try to keep this as a one shot crack fic but no promises hahahah

Wen Junhui was a booming actor whose heart is as pure as gold and that was his fatal flaw. In the industry were fierce competition meant stepping on too many toes, Wen Junhui never learnt to stand up for himself so he got stepped on a lot to a point of pushing oneself to commit suicide.

 

He never really knew what pushed him to commit such act, he was a firm believer of the gift of life yet here he was standing in front of a house he just bought for a bargain. He sighed, dropping his measly suitcase and studying the greying walls of the poorly kept house but he figured the grey walls weren’t really a big concern since he’ll die eventually. He pulled his knees towards himself and soon, he cried himself to sleep feeling useless and undeserving.

 

“Do you think he’s like, alive?” Junhui must be dreaming when he heard the voice.

 

“Nah, he’s like asleep.” Another voice said and Junhui groaned, was he hearing voices?

 

“See, he’s moving.” The first voice spoke.

 

 

Junhui pushed the heavy feeling and decided to open his eyes only to scream as 6 entity were staring right back at him.

 

“Shut up dude.” One of them covered his mouth and Junhui struggled to free himself because he wasn’t ready to die, not like this at least.

 

“Chill.” Another voice said and Junhui noticed that it was a seventh entity lounging on the side of his bed like he owned it.

 

“I will let you go but please don’t scream.” The one holding him said and Junhui nodded. “Okay.” The entity said and he let go, only to slap his hand back at the human.

 

“This is not working!” A diva-ish voice spoke and Junhui looked at one of the smaller entities.

 

 _“We won’t hurt you okay, so chill.”_ Another said in Chinese. _“Mingyu, let him go.”_ So the one holding him is name Mingyu. _“I’m sorry if we startled you, but we won’t harm you, I promise.”_ The entity spoke and Junhui nodded as Mingyu let him go.

 

‘What are you?” Junhui asked and one of them spoke, a cute and small guy munching on chicken nuggets and coke.

 

“demons.” He spoke shortly.

 

“You don’t have horns and tails, and your skins aren’t even red.” Junhui exasperated making the demons laugh.

 

“Please, those TV adaptations aren’t really giving justice to our kind.” Another spoke, this one as tiny slit like eyes. “The name’s Soonyoung, call me prince, call me star but you can see me as pride.” The demon extended a hand which Junhui shook.

 

“Junhui.” He introduced himself with a small voice and it made Soonyoung click his tongue, why does this kid lack self confidence?

 

“Jihoon, not much to tell just a lot to eat, gluttony is my jam.” The smallest demon introduced himself and Junhui nodded to acknowledge him.

 

“I have a strict diet to follow.” Junhui said making Jihoon snort.

 

“Don’t cross me mister, Don’t even think about insulting me. I am wrath and you don’t want me mad! Seungkwan at your service.” Seungkwan introduced himself, sashaying his way towards the human.

 

“I don’t really want to make enemies.” Junhui said and Seungkwan gagged at him.

 

“Hey, Jeonghan here, sleep when you’re tired, sleep when you’re bored, just sleep and relax, nothing will work out if you hurry your life.” Jeonghan said, yawning after and snuggling on the bed.

 

“oh, I don’t get much sleep, I do have long work hours.” Junhui mused.

 

“Hey, sorry for shutting you out like that, I’m Mingyu and I don’t want anyone else better than me.” Mingyu introduced himself.

 

“But there will always be someone better.” Junhui shrugged making Mingyu glare at him

 

 

“You have such weak taste in wardrobe, anyway, the fashionista, the name’s Minghao and I am Greed personified. You have to be always on top, always the best and always the most handsome” Minghao said, extending a hand towards Junhui.

 

“I don’t think I can be on top, I am just average.” Junhui replied and Minghao raised a brow.

 

“So you may know who I am. Wonwoo at your service, lust.” Wonwoo said straight to the point and Junhui raised a brow.

 

“You’re not my type though.” Junhui answered making everyone laugh except for Wonwoo.

 

“Maybe I’ll change your mind sooner or later.” Wonwoo said then walked out of the room.

 

“He’s weird, good face but really not my type.” Junhui said then turned to the remaining demons in the room. “So, why are you guys here?” Junhui asked.

 

“We live here.” Soonyoung answered. “Long before you do.” Soonyoung added and Junhui sighed.

 

“You look like you’re not feeling well, you need to sleep.” Jeonghan spoke and Junhui looked at him.

 

“I won’t be staying long.” Junhui said bitterly.

 

“Ah, I guess we are having a sleep over, who’s up for dinner?” Mingyu announced and Jihoon immediately raised his hand. “But Jihoon hyung, you are still eating.” Mingyu whined.

 

“Shut it Mingyu, I need food and you have to cook unless you want this house burned into a crisp.” Jihoon eyed Soonyoung who had his chin up.

 

“That was one time!” Soonyoung brushed it off.

 

“One time? Yeah right.” Seungkwan snorted next to Soonyoung.

 

“Uhm, I don’t have an appetite, I would just rest.” Junhui said and Jeonghan opened his arms.

 

“Come here my child, let’s sleep.” Jeonghan said and Junhui reluctantly did as he was told.

 

“I’ll be unpacking.” Minghao said and everyone dispersed into what they had to do.

 

“Are you really demons?” Junhui asked Jeonghan who just laughed.

 

“Yes we are, now close your eyes, we have stories to tell.” Jeonghan said and Junhui nodded and closed his eyes as Jeonghan hummed a lullaby.

 

Junhui felt like he was dreaming but a stomp on his foot from Seungkwan reminded him that he was very much awake and yes, those are real entities looking and talking at him.

 

“You dare kill yourself?” Seungkwan pointed a finger at him. “You wanted to end your life?” Seungkwan asked again.

 

“You didn’t even bring any clothes, you just brought a frying pan, a lighter and coal.” Minghao pouted.

 

“You are trying to kill yourself!” Mingyu gasped.

 

“look, it’s just.. You won’t understand.” Junhui said defiantly.

 

“Try us!” Soonyoung challenged.

 

 

“I am a failure!” Junhui muttered as he ran a hand on his tired face. “I can’t even land a decent acting job and people are criticizing every little thing on me.” Junhui confessed.

 

“With that face? You’re gorgeous.” Wonwoo pointed out making Junhui blush.

 

“Still not my type.” Junhui brushed off the demon who just grinned.

 

“People call us evil when they themselves are evil.” Mingyu said and the other 6 nodded.

 

“I’m hungry, let’s continue this during dinner and you my friend will feast because you are but skin and bones.” Jihoon said, dragging the human towards the kitchen.

 

“Jeoghan hyung let’s go.” Soonyoung nudged the older demon who grunted before slowly picking up his tired body.

 

“Come on, You  really need to eat.” Minghao gestured and Junhui sighed before joining the 7 demons in the kitchen to eat.

 

Junhui half expected a mess but when he saw the tall Envy personified in a Mingyu wearing a frilly apron, the short glutton Jihoon munching on bits of popcorn, Prideful Soonyoung arguing with Mingyu that he can cook thank you very much, Seungkwan trying to not breathe out fire while shouting at Soonyoung, the almost dead to the  world Jeonghan slumped on a chair and Wonwoo grinning at him like he was served in a platter.

 

“You have to excuse them, that’s how we are so you gotta get used to it.” Minghao said and pushed him to sit next to Jihoon, conveniently facing Wonwoo. “Wonwoo hyung, quit it, you’re not his type.” Minghao said protectively.

 

“yet, not yet.” Wonwoo just snorted making Jihoon roll his eyes.

 

“So while everyone’s being all pretty, I have to slave to feed you, where’s the justice?” Mingyu whined as he placed the dishes on the table but then smiled at Junhui. “Eat as much as you want, we don’t want a pretty face like you starve now right?” Mingyu then nudged Jeonghan to wake up as he sat next to him.

 

“It’s good I tell you.” Jihoon said next to him and Junhui took his chopsticks and took a bite, eyes widening as he enjoyed the familiar taste of Sichuan chilli.

 

“Is this Sweet and sour pork?” Junhui inquired and Mingyu nodded.

 

“I taught him that, figured you might missed Chinese food.” Minghao said and Junhui bowed his head to thank them.

 

“Why are you so down?” Soonyoung asked who sat next to Jihoon, constantly putting food on the smaller’s plate.

 

“It’s been really tiring, I came here to be an actor but I guess it’s not working for me.” Junhui confessed.

 

“How come?” Soonyoung prodded.

 

“They don’t think I belong here.” Junhui said and Seungkwan slammed his chopsticks on the table startling Junhui.

 

“Who are they?” Seungkwan asked through gritted teeth.

 

“just some fellow actors?” Junhui asked, trembling a bit.

 

“Chill Seungkwan.” Jeonghan said, shoving a piece of pork in his mouth.

 

“But hyung, how can they say that to Junhui!” Seungkwan whined.

 

“People are jealous of all the simplest thing.” Mingyu supplied.

 

“Look, here Junhui.” Soonyoung spoke. “We will help you land a big ass role and you will definitely kick ass so cheer up we got this.” Soonyoung said, nudging Jihoon to give Junhui a piece of meat.

 

“Eat first though.” Jihoon said as he placed two chunks of meat on his plate.

 

“Thanks I guess.” Junhui shrugged and then proceed to eat as the 7 demons plotted a way to make Junhui get back on his feet.

 

“Tell me their names.” Seungkwan demanded but Junhui shook his head.

 

“You’re too kind for your own good.” Seungkwan sighed.

 

“I wanted to ask this, why are you helping me?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo snorted.

 

“You’re pretty.” Wonwoo replied instantly.

 

“Pay no need to lust.” Minghao rolled his eyes. “We like to kick ass sometimes.” Minghao added.

 

“Sometimes?” Junhui raised a questioning brow.

 

“Okay we like kick ass most of the times.” Minghao confessed.

 

“But what does it have to do with helping me?” Junhui asked and Soonyoung grinned.

 

“Because helping you makes us kick ass but still get karma points.” Soonyoung said.

 

“And you need Karma points for?” Junhui asked.

 

“Look we are demons okay but we do have feelings too, and we do really need the karma points to turn into humans.” Jeonghan said and Seungkwan nodded next to Junhui.

 

“oooh, are you seeing a human Jeonghan?” Junhui inquired and Jeognhan glared at him, lazily of course.

 

“He’s seeing two, an angel and a human” Minghao supplied.

 

“That’s a bit greedy.” Junhui replied.

 

“My proud creation.” Mingaho laughed before choking on a chilli pepper.

 

“Okay enough about that, we have a plan and we willget you that big shot star even if it takes forever. Hao, we need wardrobe, Wonwoo we need acting roles, got that good, we have our work cut out for us.” Soonyoung said and dismissed eeveryone,pulling Jihoon off of the chair while the smaller was protesting and grabbing on his bowls.

 

“Are they together?” Junhui asked Seungkwan who was grinning.

 

“Pride and Gluttony?” Seungkwan asked and Junhui nodded. “Not your typical pair but they balance each other out.” Seungkwan confessed then pointed at Mingyu and Minghao in the kitchen. “Envy and Greed belong to each other, now that’s a match.” Seungkwan added.

 

“While you and me would be a perfect catch.” Wonwoo winked at Junhui who gagged at the demon.

 

 

“And Wonwoo is not bad per say, but you can call him a playboy or tsundere.” Seungkwan laughed.

 

“What about you then?” Junhui asked.

 

“Oh he’s seeing an angel.” Jeonghan supplied and Seungkwan blushed.

 

‘Really?” Junhui asked with a bright smile.

 

“Yeah, his name is Seokmin, could brighten the world with his smile.” Seungkwan said and Junhui just had to smile at the cuteness but absurdness of the situation.

 

“I wish you luck.” Junhui said and Seungkwan glared at him.

 

“You should care for yourself more than others!” Seungkwan hissed.

 

“Okay, time for bed, we need our beauty rest.” Jeonghan stood sluggishly and pulled Junhui out of the kitchen and towards the one of the bedrooms in the entire apartment.

 

“Are we sharing this tiny room?” Junhui asked making Jeonghan laugh.

 

“Mingyu and Minghao have that tiny storage they converted as a bedroom, Soonyoung and Jihoon are staying in the other room with Wonwoo while this room is yours, used to be mine and Seungkwan.” Jeonghan said and Junhui smiled.

 

‘I wouldn’t mind sleeping next to you, it’s comforting.” Junhui confessed and Jeonghan smiled and pulled the actor to bed, tucking him and singing him a lullaby to which Seungkwan joined and the room was filled with beautiful voices.

\----

 

Junhui was not even sure if what happened to him was just a dream but when he woke up the next day enveloped by warmth from two demons, well it wasn’t a dream.

 

“Hey, Morning. Mingyu made breakfast already.” Minghao called out from the door and Junhui nodded and peeled Jeonghan’s arm around his waist.

 

Junhui then went to freshen up, washing his face with his favourite facial wash and brushing his teeth with that fruity toothpaste that he loved. Once done, he walked into the kitchen were Jihoon was already munching on pancakes whil Soonyoung was busy scrolling on his phone.

 

“Eat up.” Mingyu smiled at him and Junhui thanked the demon.

 

“Aha!” Soonyoung shouted then grinned at Junhui. “I landed you an audition, it’s for a second lead but it is a start.” Soonyoung said then turned to Wonwoo. “You need to help Junhui practice for this role.” Soonyoung announced and Wonwoo just grinned at him before winking at Junhui who choked on his pancake.

 

“easy, we don’t want you dead before the audition.” Jihoon handed him a glass of water.

 

“Why him?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo was taken aback.

  
“He’s perfect for the lead role, a cold hearted prince.” Soonyoung shrugged and Junhui glanced at Wonwoo who had his cold eyes on Junhui. “See, he’s not even putting any effort to it, he’s natural.” Soonyoung shrugged as he shove a good amount of pancakes into his mouth.

 

They had no time to actually practice due to the last minute booking Soonyoung did  so Junhui had to groan as he read the script handed to him by Soonyoung.

 

“Wonwoo’s not that bad, he’s horny but aren’t all we?” Jeonghan chuckled amaking Junhui shiver.

 

“If they don’t cast you, we’ll ask for reinforcement.” Seungkwan cracked his knuckles making Junhui panic a little bit.

 

“Just do your best.” Jeonghan assured him before yawning like a cat.

 

“I’ll do my best.” Junhui said softly.

 

“I can’t hear you!” Soonyoung shouted from the living room.

 

“I’ll do my best!” Junhui shouted and everyone laughed as Soonyoung proudly claim Junhui as his revered protégé.

 

 

Practicing with Wonwoo was easier said than done because while Wonwoo just stared nonchalantly at Junhui, Junhui can’t help but burst our laughin when Wonwoo changed his expression from the cold hearted prince to the whipped best friend Junhui’s supposed character was portraying.

 

“One more laugh and I’ll kiss you.” Wonwoo threatened and that had effectively shut the actor up and they ended up finishing practice smoothly with praises from the prideful Soonyoung.

 

The day of the audition came and Junhui was taking deep breaths as Soonyoung tried to calm him down while Seungkwan was cursing really badly trying to escape from Minghao and Mingyu’s hold of him.

 

 

“Those bitches deserve some slapping!” Seungkwan shouted.

 

“Seungkwan, they are girls, we don’t hit girls.” Jihoon said making Seungkwan fume.

 

“Girls with extremely long legs, thin waist and pretty eyes.” Mingyu pouted and Mingha clicked his tongue.

 

“Like they were natural, have you seen how plastic those faces are?” Minghao told Mingyu who grinned knowing just how much Minghao is trying to not let envy take over him.

 

“The more reason they need slapping.” Seungkwan huffed.

 

“Look here Junhui.” Wonwoo called out. “What they said may or may not be true but who cares, they are just jealous because they can’t get into your pants.” Wonwoo said and Junhui rolled his eyes as Soonyoung pushed him away.

 

“Junhui, those bitches are in fact jealous because you are a great person; your heart is just too big and you are too kind. You may not land this acting job but who cares, we will still help you improve and we will audition until those fucking assholes open their eyes and see your worth.” Soonyoung said and Junhui was welling up. “Save those tears.” Soonyoung said then smiled at him.

 

“Here.” Seungkwan handed him a feather and smiled at him. “Seokmin said it’ll protect you and give you luck.” Seungkwan said and Jeonghan tucked the feather inside Junhui’s pocket along with another feather.

 

“Seokmin and Jisoo may not be here physically but they are sending their prayers from up above.” Jeonghan said and Junhui gasped.

 

“I thought you’re dating humans?” Junhui asked.

 

“I am dating a human and an angel.” Jeonghan clarified. “Jisoo and I used to watch over Seungcheol.” Jeonghan confessed and Junhui smiled at the information.

 

“Junhui fighting!” the seven demons shouted together and Junhui laughed and cheered along.

 

It was a slow day and Junhui was searching through the television when his phone rang. He answered it but went silent as he heard the words he had never thought he’ll receive.

 

_“Mr. Wen, this is Hansol from Choi Studios. I am calling to formally invite you to the script reading of Angel and I as the lead protagonist Archangel Jerry. Please come to our studio on the 12 th with your manager to discuss the contract.” _

 

Junhui could not believe his ears and so he screamed loud and proud, alerting the seven demons who were ready to fight whoever hurt their precious human charge.

 

“I got a lead role!!!” Junhui announced and all seven smiled and hugged the human.

 

“Let’s get you laid!” Wonwoo announced and Junhui blushed. “Not with me sweetheart, let’s scout for your type.” Wonwoo smiled but somehow there was something off with his words, or was it the detached tone?

 

“What if I already found my type?” Junhui grinned and pulled Wonwoo into a kiss, the full on tongue and spit kiss.

 

“Okay gross, go fuck in your room.” Jihoon waved them off.

 

“That was unexpected.” Wonwoo laughed but carried Junhui to his room and locked the door.

 

The others did not even have to wait that long before the apartment was shook with loud moans.

 

\------

 

_Epilogue_

 

“It’s not right, like what were you thinking, those bitches deserve slapping!” Seungkwan was enraged as he checked the bruises on Junhui’s arms; Junhui was grabbed by crazed fans when they landed at the airport for a scheduled photo shoot.

 

“Seungkwan, I am okay, do not go slapping people.” Junhui warned wrath.

 

“But they did hurt you, look at those bruises, how can I cover them up?” Mingyu said, applying the salve on the bruises.

 

“Okay, don’t dampen the energy, my boy can handle this, he’s good but the next time it happens, I will do the slapping.” Soonyoung said, checking Junhui’s schedule. “Did we request for enough clothes?” Soonyoung turned to Minghao.

 

“I did, I did. I bargained for the expensive stuff to be given to Junhui as commission.” Minghao grinned and Mingyu’s eyes sparked as he looked at the expensive items on the rack. ‘Yes Mingyu, we can have them.” Minghao smiled making Soonyoung cringe.

 

“You two are gross.” Jihoon said, handing Junhui a piece of chicken leg and urging him to eat.

 

“Give my boy some air.” Jeonghan said.

 

“Why were you even that weak?” Seungkwan asked.

 

“That’s my fault I guess.” Wonwoo said wrapping the actor in his arms and kissing him shameless.

 

“I just retouched his make up!” Mingyu whined.

 

“We have at least 3 hours, let them be.” Jeonghan chastised and snuggled to Seungcheol and Jisoo.

 

“Come on, I am feeling greedy.” Minghao pulled Mingyu out of the room. Seungkwan groaned dramatically but smiled when he felt warm arms wrap around him and saw the most blinding smile.

 

“Miss me?” Seokmin asked and Seungkwan pushed him away before laughing and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

 

“You bet I did.” Seungkwan replied.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is really crappy, I apologize.


End file.
